Chromosome 2 is 7% of the human genome and encompasses 270 megabases of DNA. Despite its size, chromosome 2 has been slow to accumulate markers. Recently, a large number of new markers have been generated for chromosome 2, as evidenced by the number of DNA segments assigned to chromosome 2: at HGM9 there were only 50 single copy DNA segments and at HCM11 there were 134 firmly assigned markers. Consequently, now we will be able to begin to construct maps for chromosome 2. The purpose of this workshop is to consolidate data from many labs to construct physical, linkage and radiation maps for chromosome 2. These maps will establish the common bases for the maps, identify overlap, and identify areas that need resolution. The workshop will be two days in November, 1992 (preceding the American Society of Human Genetics) in San Francisco. The structure of the meeting will be a series of short presentations by each of the laboratories involved followed by an intense working session to resolve inconsistencies in the map and to produce consensus maps.